Kingdom Hearts 2: The Quest for the Lost Soul
by ryokohikari
Summary: chapter 2


Kingdom Hearts 2

A

young girl at the age of seventeen, sat down on the end of a pier on Destiny Island. Sighing heavily as she watched the waves below her feet as they softly hit against the piers poles. "Ryoko!" a voice yelled at the girl who was sitting down on the end of the pier. Ryoko, the young girl, turned her head, her dark blue eyes stared at a young brown haired, blue eyed boy who was walking towards her.

S

ora, the brown haired boy stopped behind her. "What are you doing here? You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

he asked her and knelt down beside her. "What! No im not!" she yelled quickly as she blushed lightly. Sora stared at her, but shook his head and stood up. "Come then. It's time for some more training. You had a long enough break." he told her and held a hand out to her. Ryoko stared at his hand, but sighed and pulled herself up.

D

on't worry. He'll be back. He's with King Mickey. You don't have to worry about him. The only thing you need to worry about is your training. So come on. Get your Keyblade and let's begin. The new Keyblade wielder can't be lazy." he told her. Ryoko just stared at him. "What?" he asked, sweat dropping lightly. "You must me rubbing

off on me then." she told him with a smirk. "Funny. That's no way to treat your master." he told her and placed his hands on his hips as he tried to act mad at her.

R

yoko stared at him, but giggled lightly. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Let's just hurry so I can beat you at your own games again." she told him with another smirk as her own Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Shut up! I have been letting you win lately!" he told her quickly. Ryoko smiled and rolled her eyes. "What ever you say 'Master'." she teased. Sora growled at her, his own Keyblade appearing in his hands too. They both stared at each other, but smirked and both of them disappeared in a flash.

K

airi walked out of the entrance of the small cave that led to where all the kids on the island would draw on the walls. Looking over, she seen Sora and Ryoko fighting. "Again?" she asked herself. "They've been training a lot lately. Ryoko really want's to get strong... really strong."

Rain fell down hard on the darkened town below. Lightening striking every once in a while. A figure in a long black

trench coat, its face hidden by the hood it wore over it's head. "He's close." the figure muttered to itself in a cold tone. Placing it's gloved hands in the pockets of the trench coat and the dark figure began walking around. A black cloud appeared on the ground in front of the figure and a Heartless slowly pulled itself out of the small portal and stared up at the figure in front of it.

T

he figure glared at the Heartless behind it's hood. "So, it seems that the Organization 13 has found out what I am up too and doesn't like it." the figure muttered, this time smirking as more Heartless appeared until were hundreds quickly surrounding the figure. Taking his hands out of his pockets, the hooded figure held out one hand as it seemed to start glowing. A large sword that looked just like a dark feather appeared in his hand.

C

ome and get me." he said in an icy voice. The hundreds of Heartless attacked the hood person all at once, but all failed to even touch him. Swinging the blade aside, the figure smirked again as the blade disappeared out of it's hand. "Cant the Organization do better than that?" it asked himself, but sighed and pocketed it's hands and began walking again. A shadow seemed to follow the hooded figure as it walked around.

M

y, my, my. What do we have here?" a voice echoed behind him. "Come on blue eyes. What's a girl like you doing out here all alone. Don't you think something might happen to you? We all know that you are the weakest out of all the Organization." Axel, a red headed guy that is also in the Organization 13, said. The figure that apparently turns out of be a girl, flinched lightly.

W

hat have I told you about sneaking up on me like that dammit. And what I have I told you about calling me that. I do have a damn name you know." the girl growled at him a little annoyed at him. Axel shrugged his arms, but crossed them. "So what are you doing out here anyways? And do you always have to wear that hood? I don't think I have seen your face ever since you have joined us." he asked her.

T

he girl sighed, and moved her hands up to the hood and slowly pulled it down to reveal a young blue haired, blue

eyed girl that looked like she had to been at least eighteen. "Better?" she asked him still annoyed, but pulled her hands out and crossed them. "I just wanted to walk around as I thought. Is there a rule against that in the Organization hand book?" she asked.

I

wouldn't know. Never read the thing. Wait... we have a hand book?" he asked her quickly. The girl stared at him, but sighed and smacked herself in the forehead lightly. "Your unbelievable sometimes Axel. You know that?" she asked him and recrossed her arms again. Axel just smiled again. "Well why don't you come back to the center. The boss is about to give anther speech." he explained to her.

T

he girl stared at him, but shook her head. "Nah. If I have to sit through one more of those speech's of his I think I might just have to kill myself." she explained to him and turned around. Axel stared at her, but sighed and shrugged his shoulders again and a black vortex appeared behind him. "Fine. Guess I'll see you later." he told her and walked backwards into the vortex and disappeared into the darkness.

M

uch later, trust me." she muttered with a smirk. Sighing, she stopped and looked up at the star filled sky and sighed again. "Im so close to him, but once I find something new about him, he vanishes again.." she muttered, but vanished.

S

ora walked around Hallow Bashtion with Donald and Goofy. Walking into Leon's and the gangs headquarters. "Hey Sora, Donald Goofy." Leon said as he stood next to Cid who was typing something up on the huge computer they had. "Hey you guys. What are you doing?" Sora asked them, walking over and stared over Cid's shoulder.

W

e're looking for some information on that Organization 13 you mentioned to us." Leon told him as he crossed his arms. Sora looked over at him and nodded his head. "So have you found anything about them yet?" "Not much." Cid said as he stopped typing and looked up at Sora, sighing heavily in defeat.

N

ot a lot. All it mostly said was that there were thirteen people in it, but most of them have been destroyed." Cid told him with his hands up as he shook his head. Sora sighed in disappointment. "So you couldn't find anything about Riku or Ryoko?" he asked him. Cid stared at him, but sighed and shook his head again. "There was nothing about either one of them."

O

h, okay. Thanks for trying anyways." he said sadly. Cid turned back around to his computer. "Don't worry though. I wont stop looking. If I find anything about them, even if it's something small, I'll let you know right away." Cid told him with a smile. Sora stared at him, but smiled back and nodded his head quickly. "Thanks." he told him happily.

_I_

''ll even have Tron look up on Riku and Ryoko for you too." Leon told him and finally placed his arms down. Sora looked over at him and smiled as he nodded his head. "Okay thanks you guys. Im gonna go and tell Kiari. She's been bugging me about them for quite some time now." he told them and sighed as he scratched his head.

E

veryone laughed lightly at Sora. "Me and Goofy will stay here and help look for Riku and Ryoko. Maybe if we are lucky we might be able to find out where the king is too." he explained to Sora. Sora turned and stared at Donald, but nodded his head. "Okay. Ill be back in a while." he told them and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

T

he young girl in the black trench coat, sat on a high clock tower that stood in the middle of The Town That Never Was. Staring down at the ground, she laid one hand on her knee. "This damn Organization is starting to drive me up the wall. I always have to do something for them and I don't get any time to myself to look for him, and when I do, I lose my trace on him."

A

xel appeared next to her. "What's the matter with you now?" he asked her. The girl quickly looked up at him and growled lightly. "I was thinking, till you came." she muttered to him and tilted her head back down. Axel stared at her, but sighed and sat down next to her. "What's with the attitude? Im just trying to figure out what's wrong with you and you go and bite me head off."

T

he girl growled at him, but sighed. "I just don't want anyone to get involved who doesn't need to be... and yes that means you too." she told him quickly before he was able to say anything. He stared at her, but sighed and turned his head away. "What ever." he muttered. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. Im not going to be around

for much longer." she muttered, looking down at her hands.

A

xel quickly looked over at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked her quickly. "Just like it sounded. Im not going to be here for much longer so you should stop worrying about me." she told him and clenched her hands tightly. Standing up, she tilted her head down, her blue hair falling into her face. Axel quickly stood up. "Why! I don't get it!" he told her quickly as he held his hand out.

S

ee this is why I tried to not make any friends or comrades cause I knew this was gonna happen, but you wouldn't let me would you? You kept insisting that we be friends and I got so annoyed that I finally said yes and you still haven't left me alone since then." she told him and sighed heavily. Axel stared at her, but smiled. "So you saying you changed your mind and your not going to leave!"

N

o im still leaving." she told him. Axel stared at her shocked, his smiling quickly fading. "Um... Axel..." She muttered. Axel turned his gaze away, "what is it?" he asked and sat back down. "If you don't want me to leave so bad... why don't you come with me? You can help me search for who im looking for." she told him quickly

and placed her hands out. "What do you say?"

A

xel stared up at her a little shocked. "But what about the Organization?" he asked her. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you actually care about that stupid ass thing?" She asked him. "Come on. Your strong. I could use your help a lot." she told him. Axel's eyes widen. "You really think im strong?" he asked her quickly. "Well.. Um... yeah... sure..."

She muttered and looked away slightly.

A

xel stood up quickly. "Ill do it!" he yelled happily. "So who are we looking for?" he asked her. The girl looked over at him, but sighed. "His name is----" A large crack filled the town and lightening struck a few yards away from where Axel and the girl stood. "Your looking for him!" he yelled quickly. "Why do you know where he is!" the girl asked him quickly.

H

e was here a while ago... but Roxas... he..." he began, but turned his head away. "We don't know where he is now. To tell you the truth, we thought he may have died." he muttered. The girl's eyes widen as she stared at him shocked. Falling to her knees, she stared at the ground, water falling down her face covered the tears that ran down her face. Axel stared at her, but sighed and knelt down in front of her.

B

ut don't worry. Im sure he's fine. There's no way someone like him can die so easily... right?" he asked her. The girl looked up at him, still a little shocked, but nodded her head lightly. "Now come on and get off the ground so we can begin our search for him." He stood up and held a hand out to her with a smile. The girl looked up at him, but placed a hand in his and pulled herself up. "Thanks." she muttered and rubbed her face dried.

C

ome on don't tell me your crying. I told you. He's just fine. I cant believe your crying." he told her. She placed her hand down and growled at him. "Shut up!" she yelled a small blush appeared on her face. Axel laughed lightly. "There. Now that's my girl." he told her with a smile. "Leave me alone!" she growled and quickly jumped off the tower, but Axel seen that small gentle smile on her face before she jumped off.

A

xel smirked himself as he jumped down after her and followed her towards the exit of The Town That Never Was. "So where are you gonna start looking at?" he asked her. "I don't really know. I thought we could go to each world and see if we could find him in any of them." she explained to him. He stared at her and nodded his head. "Sounds fine with me." he told her and followed her to her own personal Gummi Ship.

I

never knew you had a Gummi Ship." Axel told her as he stared at her ship. "How else do you think I got here?" she asked him. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that your not a Nobodie like the rest of us!" he asked her quickly. She stared at him, but sighed and shook her head no. "No... I just pretended to." she muttered to him. He stared at her, but smirked. "As expected from you." he told her with a chuckle.

G

uess that explains it all. I could tell cause your in love with him aren't you?" he asked her with a smirk. "Nobodie's can't love like you do." he told her with a smirk. "I don't-..." she stared, her eyes widening, but she

sighed heavily. "I guess I blew my cover huh? Well what about you? Friendship is an emotion... and you can feel it. So that means you cant be much of one." she told him.

A

xel thought, but shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I guess your right. That's kinda confusing." he told her. Jumping into the Gummi ship after her, he sat down next to her. The girl just laughed lightly. "So, what's the first stop?" he asked her. The girl stared at the small map she had attached to the ships controllers. "Well we're closer to here, so the first stop is... Hallow Bastion!" she said happily

S

ora walked out of the house and looked around. "Come on you guys. Where are you?" he asked himself a little sad, but sighed and tilted his head down. "It's weird... living here... im use to living back on the Island, but since Ryoko disappeared... we had to live here in Hallow Bastion till I we can find both her and Riku." he said sadly, but sighed and walked towards his house.

W

alking up the flight of stairs next to Leon's house and passed a few shops till he got to a small house at the end of the town. Walking in, he seen that Kairi was sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking some milk. "Hey Kairi." he muttered as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Sora! So! What happened! Did they

find anything about them!" she asked him quickly.

S

ora stared at her, but sighed and shook her head. "They haven't found anything good. But they said they weren't gonna stop till they find something that could help us find out where they were." he explained to her. She stared at him, but sighed and looked away sadly. Seeing her sad, Sora looked away. "Um.. Im gonna go for a small walk to clear my head. I'll be back later." he told her.

C

losing the door behind him, he stood there with his head tilted down. Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked around the town; ignoring everyone around him. Stopping at a cliff, he sat down and stared down at the water below. Sighing, he started to think, but his head shot up when he heard something. He gasped, when he seen an object that resembled a Gummi ship smashed into the water and skid to a halt on the beach.

S

tanding up quickly, he stared at the Ship for a second, but quickly rushed to go see if anyone was hurt. "Dammit! Don't you know how to park?" Axel growled as he got out of the Gummi ship, holding his head. "Shut up! It's been a long time since I drove that thing." she growled at him as she followed him out of the ship and rubbed her forehead where she hit her head on the searing wheel.

W

ell next time tell me when you haven't done something for a long period of time so I can prepare myself for some pain." he growled at her. "Leave me alone as-" she began, but gasped when she heard footsteps coming towards

them. Quickly, she placed the hood over her head and tried to act normal. Axel stared at her, but sighed and also covered his head with his hood. "So why are you hiding?" he asked her.

Y

ou know me. I never let people, beside's you, see my face." she muttered at him, lifting her head to stare at him.

"What ever. Your weird sometimes." he told her and rolled his eyes. She growled at him, but turned her head and stared at who was running over to him. "What! He's here! What the hell is he doing here!" she yelled quickly when she seen Sora run over to them. She gasped and quickly jumped behind Axel.

W

hat the hell are you doing!" he asked her quickly. "Im hiding. Don't mind me." she muttered to him. "Are you guys okay?" Sora asked as he ran up to them. "Wait! You're from the Organization 13!" Sora yelled as he quickly stopped. "Oh no. Not you again." Axel muttered as his weapons appeared in his hands. Sora growled at Axel as his Keyblade appeared in his hands also.

G

rowling at each other, both Axel and Sora attacked each other. The young girl gasped, her own sword quickly

appeared in her hand and she blocked both Axel's and Sora's attack before the clashed into each others. Her hood falling off her head from the force of their attacks. She stared down at the ground, but slowly tilted her head up and stared at Sora. "No fighting." she muttered lightly.

S

ora gasped when he seen the girl's face. His sword quickly disappearing, he fell back. "What the hell are you doing!" Axel yelled at her quickly. Placing her sword down at her side, she turned her head and stared at Axel. "I said... no fighting..." she muttered and turned her head back and stared at Sora. "H-Hi..." she muttered to him, trying to smile as good as she could.

R

yoko!" Sora yelled quickly. "What are you doing here! I have been looking for you since you vanished. Where the hell have you been since then!" he asked her quickly. Ryoko, the young girl, tilted her head down. "You've been gone for a year and the only thing you can say is 'Hi'?" he asked her a little angrily and quickly stood up. "And why are you wearing that! Isn't that the Organization 13 outfit!" he asked her.

S

top yelling at her you stupid kid. And stop talking to her like you know her." Axel growled and quickly pushed Ryoko behind him. Ryoko gently placed a hand on his arm and walked to his side. "R-Ryoko..." Axel said softly. "Please... Axel..." she muttered and walked over to Sora. "Im sorry." she told Sora softly. "Why? That's the most I want to know right know. Why did you leave?" he asked.

I

was right wasn't I... your looking for Riku aren't you. That's the only reason why you wanted to get stronger

is so you can go and find him on yourself. You could have just told me you wanted to find him that badly... I would

have helped you..." he told her and gently picked her hands up and placed them in his. "Were friends... that's what friends do." He told her with a smile. "We've all missed you so much."

R

yoko stared at him as a small tear ran down her right cheek. She gasped, when she seen that Sora was crying lightly too. Placing her hands down, he quickly hugged her. "I was starting to think that you were in the darkness with Riku." he muttered. Ryoko stared at him shocked, but smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

D

on't worry. I have friends like you, Kairi... and Axel... to keep me from going that far." she told him with a smile. Axel jumped back a little, a small blush appeared on his face for the first time. Ryoko looked over at him and giggled for the first time in a year. Sora let go of her and stared at Axel.

I

don't understand. Why are you wearing that outfit and why are you with him?" Sora asked and took a step back; not taking his eyes off of Axel. Axel crossed his arms and looked away. "I am now number 13 in the Organization 13." she told him and looked over at Axel. "And he's number 8. But... that was till we escaped from it. We're no longer in the Organization." she explained to him.

S

ora stared at her, a little confused. " I only joined the Organization because you said Riku was in the darkness. So when I heard that this Organization was connected with the darkness, I quickly did what I could do to join them. I was able to find out a little bit about him, but not that much." she told him and sighed heavily.

Y

awning slightly, she shook her head. Axel wrapped an arm around her waist as she started to fall backwards. "Ryoko!" Sora asked quickly. "Im okay. I haven't got some sleep in two days. That's it. I'll be fine, don't worry." she told them and got out of Axel's grip. "Your gonna get yourself sick if you don't get some sleep."

Axel told her worryingly.

I

told you. Im fine." she growled at them lightly. "That must be why you crashed then. You must have zoned out. Didn't you?" Axel asked her. "I don't know wha-" she began, but fell back again. Axel growled at her as he quickly caught her. "Damn girl." he muttered as he held onto her tightly and stared at her, but sighed.

I

may still not trust you, but we need to take her somewhere where she can sleep. So help me get her to my house. She can sleep there." Sora explained to Axel as he stared at Ryoko as she slept in Axel's arms. Axel growled at Sora lightly, but looked down at Ryoko and sighed lightly. "I guess I have no choice but to listen to you... for Ryoko."

S

ora growled at him, but sighed and nodded his head. Staring at Ryoko, he turned around and stared to walk towards his house. Picking Ryoko up bridal style, Axel walked after Sora quickly. "Its just around the corner." Sora muttered. Axel stared at the back of Sora's head, but sighed and looked down at Ryoko, shaking his head at her lightly.

W

e're here." he told Axel stopping in front of his and Kairi's house. Axel stared at the house, but followed Sora into the house. Kaira quickly stood up from where she was still sitting at the table. "What's going on!" she asked Sora quickly. "Is... is that Ryoko!" She asked them, when she seen Ryoko's lifeless body in Axel's arms. "What happened to her?" she asked quickly.

D

on't worry. She's fine. She just passed out. She said she hasn't slept for two days now. I'll explain everything else after we get her settled." Sora told her as he walked towards his room. Axel nodded his head at Kairi as he followed Sora. Kairi stared at Axel, not really trusting him, but sat back down and placed her face into her hands.

S

ora walked over to the door to his room and opened it. Walking in, he flipped the light switch and his whole room lite up. Axel walked in and went over to the bed and placed Ryoko down on it softly. "She should be fine here alone. But right know, we need to talk if you don't mind." Sora told Axel without looking away from Ryoko.

A

xel stared at him, but sighed and walked out of the room. "What do you want?" he asked him. Sora walked after him and plopped down on the couch. "Why did you leave the Organization?" he asked him. Axel stared at him, but sighed and sat down on the other couch. "Well... Ryoko is like a younger sister to me. She know's how I feel and what I have to go through."

S

ora stared at him, but thought. "That's the same for me. She's like a younger sister to me and I always want to keep an eye on her. That's why I was really worried when she left." he told Axel and sighed, but looked up. "Guess we're more alike then we thought." he muttered. Axel just snorted. "Your not gonna get me to go soft on you." he muttered.

K

airi looked up and stared at Sora and Axel as they talked. Standing up, she walked towards Sora's room to check on Ryoko. Sora watched her as she walked away, but turned his head and stared back at Axel and smiled at him. "Um... so do you know where Riku really is?" he asked him. Axel stared at him, but looked towards his room where Ryoko was sleeping.

S

ighing, he lent forward and lent his arms on his knees. "Well... like I told Ryoko... we thought he had died, because he had disappeared, but then I happened to see him. He was running around, pretending to be in the Organization as-" he began, but stopped and quickly turned his head and seen Ryoko who was gasping for air. "R-Ryoko! Your suppose to be in bed!" Sora yelled at her.

R

yoko please! Come back. You need to get some sleep." Kairi yelled at her as she rushed out of the room. "Y-you lied to me!" Ryoko asked Axel quickly. Axel gulped as he stared at her. "Well... I ah... didn't want to

tell you all of it cause of ah..." he tried to explain, but sighed and tilted his head down. "So you are sure that he's still alive?" she asked him.

W

alking over to him, she knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Please... tell me where he is." she told him sadly. "I will... as soon as you get yourself some sleep. Im not gonna tell you anything till you get your strength regained." he explained to her. She stared at him, but sighed heavily. "Fine." she muttered.

G

etting up, she stared at him, but walked over to Kairi, who helped her back into Sora's room. Axel watched her, but sighed in relief and sat back. "She can be so stubborn sometimes." he muttered and placed a hand on his face and sighed again. Sora stared at him, but smiled. "She's been that way since she was very young." he told him and looked at his room.

A

xel looked over at Sora, but sighed. Sitting forward he once again placed his arms on his knees and stared at the ground, but up at Sora. Sora stared at him and blinked. "What?" he asked Axel nervously as he sweat dropped lightly. "Cant believe I have to work a long side you once again." he muttered and tilted his head down. "What do you mean by'once again'?" he asked Axel quickly. "I don't feel like explain it right now. Im to tired." he told Sora and yawned as he stretched.

T

ell Ryoko when she wakes up that I went to find a Inn to stay at." Axel muttered as he stood up. "I know we don't like or trust each other, but why not just stay here?" Sora asked kindly. "You can sleep in the spare room." he explained to him. "Why would I go and do something like that?" he asked and crossed his arms. "Cause there are no Inn's here and Im pretty sure you don't want to sleep outside with the Heartless." he told him with a smirk.

A

xel shivered lightly and stared at Sora with a blank expression. "Fine. I guess I can tolerate staying here for just one night." he snorted. Sora laughed lightly at how ridiculous he looked. "Shut up! Your doing it again Roxas!" Axel growled, but stopped. His eyes widening, he looked away. "Who is this Roxas person? And more importantly why do

you keep calling me that!" he asked Axel quickly.

L

ike I said. Im too tired to explain anything. Bedroom's this way right?" Axel asked as he walked towards Sora's

room, but passed it and walked into the room beside it. Kairi stared at him as he walked passed her, closing Sora's door after Axel walked in to the room and closed the door. "So he's staying the night also?" she asked him. "Yeah. Sorry guess we're sleeping on the couch's." he told her and sighed as he watched her walk over and sit on the couch Axel was in.

I

t's okay. Im just happy that Ryoko's back and is fine. That's all that matter's right now. We just need to find Riku now." she told Sora and sighed herself. Sora nodded his head, he stood up and got Kairi and himself some blankets

and pillows from a closet next to his room. Walking back, he handed Kairi hers. "Thanks." she told him softly as she took the items and started making her bed on the couch. Sora did the same and quickly fixed his bed.

L

aying down, he yawned loudly and stretched. Kairi giggled at him, but yawned also. After about five minutes of silence and staring at the ceiling, both Sora and Kairi fell straight to sleep.

A

xel closed the door and sighed, but looked around the room. "That girl must sleep in here." he muttered to himself, but looked over at the wall that separated the room he was in and the room Ryoko was in. Walking over, he just stared at the wall as he thought deeply. Closing his eyes, a black vortex like before appeared on the wall. Axel's eyes shot open and he stared at the black hole in front of him, but walked into it and came out on the other side of the wall.

L

ooking at the bed, he smiled lightly, but gasped when he seen that Ryoko wasn't in the bed. Looking around the

room, he growled when his eyes stopped at the opened window. "Dammit! Damn girl!" he growled and dashed over to the window. Looking out, he searched around for her, but happened to looked up and seen that she was sitting on the edge of the roof; staring at the full moon.

G

rowling lightly, he quickly jumped out the window. Jumping off the tree that was in front of the window, he bounced off and landed next to Ryoko. "What are you doing!" he asked. "Looking at the moon as I think of where we should go to next." she muttered and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; laying her head on her knees.

Y

our suppose to be in bed sleeping! What are you doing awake!" he growled at her. "Its your fault. You said that Riku was in the Organization I cant sleep." She muttered. Axel stopped growling and just stared at her. "Axel..." she muttered softly and looked up at him a little sadly. "What is it?" he asked her as he sat down beside her. "Can... can you tell me... Have I talked to him without knowing it?" she asked him a little sadly. Axel stared at her, thinking lightly, but sighed. Without speaking, he nodded his head.

R

yoko stared at him, but smiled lightly and looked down at her hands. Axel stared at her, but sighed and stood up. Lifting her up gently with him. "Come on. It's bed time." he told her and picked her up bridal style. "What are you my father?" she asked him. "Oh shut up." He growled at her, blushing lightly. She stared at him, but laughed lightly.

A

xel stared at her, but turned his head away and jumped down onto the windowsill and jumped in. Walking over

to the bed, he gently placed her down. "If I come back and see if your not in that bed sleeping, your gonna be in some trouble." he told her. "What do you mean 'if' you come back?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes lightly. He stared at her, but blushed lightly. "Don't worry I will go to sleep now. If I get a good night's sleep then that means I can stay awake for along to find Riku. Right?" she asked him with a small smile.

H

e stared at her, but smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Right. So close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." he told her and walked towards the door. Ryoko sat up lightly, "Axel..." she whispered lightly. Axel stopped and turned around to look at her. "What now?" he asked and walked back over to her. "Um... Goodnight." he told her with a smile.

S

miling, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed gently. "Goodnight." he told her and lent over, kissing her on the forehead. "We'll talk more in the morning." he told her and stood up straight. Ryoko stared at him, but smiled and nodded her head. Closing her eyes, she yawned gently.

A

xel stared at her as she slept soundly. Smiling, he turned around and walked out of the room; closing the door behind him. Standing there, he looked over at the livingroom where Sora and Kairi were sleeping. Staring at them, he turned around and walked into the spare room. Plopping down, he placed his arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling. Yawning, he closed his eyes and feel to sleep quickly.

T

he next morning, Kairi and Sora were the first to wake up. Kairi got her shower first then began making breakfast as Sora went into his room to check up on Ryoko. Walking back out of the room, he went into the kitchen and

yawned. "She's not awake yet?" Kairi asked him. Sora opened his eyes and stared at her, but shook his head. "Not

yet. I bet she didn't get to bed till late. She's always like that when something bothers her." he told her and smiled.

K

airi smiled. "Well let's let her sleep. She's had it hard for some time now. She deserves a nice long sleep." she told him and walked over to the table and placed some toast and roles on it. "I made Ryoko her favorite. I wonder if she still loves roles. I mean... it has been a year. I wonder if she's still the same." Kairi whispered and sat down at the table.

T

rust me. She may have been gone for a year, but she's still the same Ryoko we know. I can tell." he told her with a smile. Kairi stared at him, but smiled also and nodded her head. "Here. Eat some food." Kairi told him as she placed some food down in front of him. Sora stared at the food, but sighed. "Thanks." he told her and took a bite of the toast.

R

yoko yawned as she slowly woke up. Sitting up, she looked around the room in a daze. Gasping, her eyes widen as she looked out the window. Seeing a black figure standing on the tree branch. Blinking, she shook her head and opened her eyes. Staring back at the branch she seen that the figure had disappeared. "Was that-"

R

yoko got cut off by a knock at the door. Axel pooped his head in and smiled at Ryoko. "Morning. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked her. Ryoko stared at him, still a little shocked by the black figure outside. Seeing her face, Axel stared at her. "Ryoko? Are you okay?" he asked her and walked over to her. Ryoko stared at him, but shook her head. "Yeah... im fine." she told him and whipped some sweat off her forehead.

_A_

_xel stared at her, but sat down next to her. "Okay. You looked like you seen a ghost or something." he told her. Ryoko stared at him, but smiled and shook her head. "I just had a bad dream that's it." she lied to him. Axel stared at her still not really sure, but nodded his head. "If you say. So did you get a good sleep other than your ah... nightmare?" he asked her._

R

yoko nodded her head. "The best I have ever had in a while." she told him with a smile. "that's good to hear. Come on. I think your girlfriend made some breakfast. I can smell it. You need to eat to regain your strength so you can go look for Riku. Right?" he asked her. Ryoko stared at him, but smirked and jumped out of the bed literally, but tripped on her coat and fell face first on the floor.

U

m... it's not really for me to say, but don't you think you should change your clothes? I mean, its even hard for me to fight in this outfit." He asked her, sweat dropping lightly as he stared at her laying on the ground. Ryoko groaned as she slowly lifted her head and turned it to look at him. "I guess." She muttered and sat up. Rubbing her nose, she thought.

B

ut where am I going to get clothes from? I don't even have any munny." she explained to him and placed her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs Indian style. "I might be able to help you with that. I just hope you haven't grown more than what I made." Kairi said as she walked into the room with Sora beside her. Ryoko turned her head and stared at them.

E

h?" she asked her. Kairi smiled innocently and walked over to her and gently picked her up. "Come on. I'll show it too you." she told her still smiling and pulled her out of the room and into hers next door where Axel was sleeping. Both Axel and Sora stared at the doorway, but smiled and shook their heads.

K

airi made Ryoko sit down on the bed as she scrummaged though the closet, and pulled out something for her. Ryoko's eyes widen as she stared at the clothes Kairi held out to her. "Those... Those..." Ryoko gasped as she stared at the clothes. "I hope it fits. I know you loved this outfit cause Riku gave this to you for your seventh birthday...

Just before he disappeared. I knew that they were dear to you so I made sure to keep them safe for you."

K

airi smiled at her as she walked over to her handing the clothes to her. "So you want to try them on and see if they still fit?" she asked her. Ryoko stared at her, but smiled and quickly stood up; hugging Kairi quickly. "You guys are the best. Thank you so much Kairi." she told her and pulled her back. "I would be dead if it wasn't for all of you." she told her. Kairi giggled lightly.

W

ell here. You try them on and lets see if they fit. I'll be in the kitchen fixing your favorite." she told Ryoko and handed her clothes to her. Ryoko took the clothes, staring at them for a couple seconds, she looked back up at Kairi and nodded her head. Kairi smiled and turned around, walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her.

R

yoko stared at the clothes in her hands, but smiled happily and quickly stripped and placed on her new clothes. Staring down at them, she smiled brightly. She wore a dark blue jacket, the right sleeve was short, but the left one was long. She had a black tank top underneath and she had on a pair of black baggy pants, with the same shoes,

that she was wearing with her trench coat. "Wow. Kairi did a really good job on these. They fit perfectly."

R

yoko walked out of the room with her trench coat in her arms. Walking past the door to Sora's room where both Sora and Axel was still in. Sora's head snapped up and stared at Ryoko as she walked by. Smiling brightly, he ran out of the room after her. "Now that's the Ryoko I know." he told her and ran up beside her as she stopped in the kitchen. Ryoko blushed lightly, but smiled.

A

xel walked out of the room and over to Ryoko and Sora. Staring at the clothes, he whistled lightly. "That suits you perfectly." he told her and smirked. Ryoko growled, blushing a little more. Turning around quickly she glared at Axel. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked him quickly. "Oh, nothing. Im just saying I think I like that much better on you than that coat. It suits your personality."

S

taring at him, she shook her head lightly, but smiled. "That coat doesn't fit you either." she told him. Axel stared at her, but then down at the same trench coat that Ryoko wore. "You don't say. I always thought that this thing was perfect for me." he muttered, but looked back up at her. Ryoko just laughed lightly and shook her head.

H

ere you go Ryoko. It's your favorite." Kairi told her as she held out a plate of two Hawaiian Sweet roles. Ryoko stared at them, but licked her lips. "Ooh yum." she said and took one; quickly placing it in her mouth. "Ummmm..." She said with a large smile. "Kairi you make the best roles ever." she told her and took another bite of the role.

H

ey Axel, take a bite and tell me if you like it. This is my favorite food in the world and Kairi here, knows just how I like them." Ryoko told him as she held out a piece of the role. Axel stared at it, sweat dropping lightly. "Must I?" He asked her. "Yes!" she growled, but stopped and smiled. "Please... for me?" she asked him as she looked at him as innocently as possible.

A

xel stared at her, sweat dropping lightly, but sighed and took the piece and quickly placed it in his mouth. "There happy?" he asked her. "Do you like it?" she asked him. Axel chewed on the piece of bread, trying to take in the taste. Stopping, he stared at Ryoko, sweat dropping lightly again. "Well?" she asked. "Its... okay... I guess." he muttered

and looked away.

Y

ou do like it! I knew you would. Your just to sour to admit it." she told him and giggled lightly. "Thanks for the food Kairi. That hit the spot." she told Kairi nicely as she walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Sora asked her. "Im going to go see Leon then go see if I can find a quick job to earn a few Munny." She explained to him and opened the door.

W

hy do you need Munny?" he asked her. "Cause I want to get Axel something other than that outfit to wear. I feel bad having such great clothes when all he has is that ugly coat that doesn't suit him at all." she told them

with a smile, but vanished behind the door. Axel blushed lightly. "Ugh. Why does she have to do that. She knows I don't like people buying me things." he muttered.

R

yoko hummed lightly as she walked around the Hollow Bastion, smiling brightly. "I haven't been this happy since... since..." she stopped and looked down at the ground as she thought about Riku. "Why did you have to leave?" she asked, but remembered the figure that was outside her window this morning. "Could that have really been him. Or was I just seeing things cause I was in a daze?" she asked herself, but looked up when she heard her name be called.

U

h... Leon!" she yelled happily and ran over to him and tackled hugged him. "I have missed you so much!" she told him happily. Leon growled lightly, but smiled. "Where have you been? We all have missed you so much." he told her and placed her down. Ryoko looked up at him and smiled. "I ah... well I went looking for Riku." she explained and looked down. "Im sorry." she muttered.

L

eon stared at her. "So have you found him yet?" He asked her. "Well not exactly. I haven't found him, but my friend told me that I had talked to him without knowing it." she explained to him. "Is that so?" Leon asked. Ryoko just nodded her head and sighed heavily. "So... what made you come back so suddenly after a year?" he asked her. "Um... I heard from my friend that Riky was defiantly alive and that he was in the Organization 13 with me and him, so-"

W

hat!" Leon yelled quickly, cutting her off. "Your telling me that you were in the Organization 13!" he asked her. Ryoko stared at him, but sighed and nodded her head. "It was just so I could find Riku." she tried to explain. "Don't you know what that Organization is trying to do!" "Not really. I never went to one of the meetings. They were to boring." she told him with a small blush.

L

eon stared at her, but sweat dropped and smacked himself on the forehead. "Yeah, that sounds just like you." he sighed. "Well they're trying to destroy the worlds. They're taking the hearts from the Heartless after they have been killed by the Keyblade." he explained to her. Ryoko stared at him as she listened to him speak. "So I have been helping them destroy the world? Dammit! I thought I was just doing some stupid shit! I didn't know it was that bad. Damn it all!" she growled and clenched her fists tightly.

D

on't worry. Now that you are back, you can help us destroy them and in return we will help you look for Riky. You never know. Those two could be connected some how... I can feel it." he explained to her. "I hope not. If he is then that might mean that he's still with the darkness. I... I don't want that. He has been in the dark for to long now. We have to show him that there is a light in every heart. No matter what." she told him and sighed again.

W

ell im pretty sure you are the light in his heart. But that light cant shine if you are here. So we need to hurry and find him. Right?" Leon asked her with a smile. Ryoko blushed lightly, but nodded her head. "So what are you doing anyways? Out for a walk like always?" He asked her. "Okay, no. I need to find myself a job to earn a little Munny so I can buy my friend some different clothes." she explained to him.

O

h, well I have a job you can do and I will be happy to pay you as much Munny as you need." he told her. "What's the job? Know you, it's something I'll enjoy doing." she told him with an excited smile. Leon chuckled lightly. "And knowing you, your gonna love it." he told her. "I need you to get rid of some Heartless in that trench there. There's about a thousand of them. They keep multiplying and some are starting to attack the town now. You think you can do it?" He asked her.

R

yoko stared at him, but smirked evilly. "I would be happy too." she told him with a little cold, but excitement in her voice. "That's good to hear. Oh, but your gonna need to use this, since you cant use your Keyblade that much." he explained and held out a sword to her. "If you can kill them all then you can keep the sword also. Just think of it as a bonus." he told her with a smirk. Ryoko stared at the sword with wide eyes, but smiled happily.

I

t's so pretty and shinny." she told him as she held the sword in her hands. Leon just chuckled lightly. "What was that?" she asked looking up from the sword. "Uh... um... nothing. You should get going before the Heartless grow more." he told her quickly. Ryoko stared at him, but smiled happily. "Okay Heartless! Here I come!" she yelled happily.

H

olding the sword up in the air with one hand as her other arm was swinging happily at her side. Leon watched her as she walked towards the ridge, shaking his head lightly; he turned and walked towards Sora's house. "I wonder who this friend of Ryoko is." he thought to himself. Ryoko walked happily to the edge and looked down at the

ridge.

W

ow... he wasn't kidding. There are a lot of Heartless in here. Well I better hurry and get to work." she told herself and jumped down happily and began her job. Leon got to Sora's house and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Sora yelled from inside. "Oh, hey Leon. What's up?" he asked as Leon walked in. "Oh, just came to visit. Ryoko's doing a job so she could earn some Munny for someone." he told them.

U

gh. She's a pain!" Axel growled from where he was slumped all over the couch . Leon looked over at him quickly and growled when he seen Axel. Grabbing his sword, he drew it and held it out to Axel. "Your from the Organization 13! What are you doing here!" he asked Axel. "No wait! It's okay. He's Ryoko friend." Sora told him quickly and jumped in front of Leon.

T

hat's the friend she was talking about! But he's in the Organization!" Leon growled as he lowered his sword lightly. "How could she become friends with a low life like him?" he asked quickly. "Hey! Watch it! Ryoko was in the Organization too!" Axel growled at him angrily and stood up quickly. "Please! Guys if your gonna fight, then take it outside!" Kairi yelled at them and crossed her arms in anger.

D

on't worry. Im out of here.' Axel growled and walked out of the house; slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at the door, but sighed lightly. "I cant see how Ryoko could be friends with him. He's probably just using her to get something." Leon muttered as he put his sword away.

H

e's a nobody so that means he has no heart... so how can we trust an empty shell like him?" Leon asked and turned to Sora who nodded his head in agreement. "Come on you guys. Cant you give him a chance? Ryoko has and she sure does seem to depend on him a lot. she probably see's him as an older brother, like you and Leon." Kairi explained to them.

S

ora and Leon stared at each other, but sighed and both of them plopped on the couches. Axel growled angrily, his hands in his pockets; he walked along the edge of the huge cliff. Kicking a rock, it fell down the side and into the trench below. He looked down and gasped when he seen someone laying on the ground, passed out.

B

linking a few times, he gasped again and jumped off the edge. "Ryoko!" he yelled and landed down next to her. "Ryoko! Ryoko! What happened to you!" he asked her quickly and picked her up and gently placed her in his lap. Ryoko groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey guess what. I finished my job. That means I can get pain and get you some real clothes that suit you." she told him and smiled.

Y

ou stupid moron! I told you that you didn't have to do that. Im perfectly find in this." he growled at her. "Why didn't you listen to me!" he growled at her angrily. "Cause. I didn't want you to feel left out. You are apart of this family now." she told him, but closed here eyes and fainted, but she still had her smile on her face. Axel stared at her, but growled lightly and picked her up.

H

olding her bridal style, he seen that she was also still hold on to the sword Leon gave her. Staring at it, he pried it out of her grasp and placed it on her stomach. Jumping back up, he quickly ran back to Sora's house. "My god! Your such a moron sometimes Ryoko. I wish you would stop looking out for others and worry more about yourself sometimes."

A

black figure appeared on the roof of Sora's house and watched Axel as he ran up to the door. Looking up, Axel seen the person staring down at him. "It's you!" he yelled quickly. The door in front of him opened quickly and Axel's head shot down and stared at Sora, but looked back and seen that the person in black had disappeared.

W

hat happened now!" Sora asked him. "I don't know. I found her passed out at the bottom of the trench over there." Axel explained to him. Sora stepped aside so that Axel could get in. "Put her on the couch." Sora told him and rushed over to the couch with him. "Dammit! This is my fault! I shouldn't have had her do that kind of job by herself. Im so stupid!" Leon growled.

R

ight you are. She's only human. What makes you thin she would be able to take out all of those by herself? She's not strong." Axel growled at Leon. Leon went to say something, but changed his mind and quickly stood up. "I'll go and get some ice from Uncle Scroog." Leon told them and opened the door.

H

uh?" he muttered and looked down and seen a small blue box on the ground. "What's this?" he asked and picked it up and began to examine it. "I don't get it. Ryoko's much stronger than that. She should have been able to defeat all of those Heartless easily without breaking a sweat." Sora muttered.

M

aybe she got distracted or something." he thought. "You mean Ryoko's stronger than she looks?" Axel asked. "But every time we spawned or when I seen her fight, she seemed pretty weak." Axel told them and stared down at Ryoko. "Um... I think I can answer that one." Kairi whispered and walked over to them. "She has all her strength locked away. I don't know why though. Maybe for something important, but I can sense a lot of power built up in her. Some pure... some dark." Kairi explained to them and sat down next to Sora.

H

ey guys. Look. This was on the ground outside the door." Leon told them and walked back over to the couch. "Someone must have left it for one of us. It has no name on it." Leon told them and held out the box. Everyone stared at it a little confused. "Wonder what it is and who it's from." Sora said and took the box that Leon held out.

S

ora stared at the box, but gulped and slowly opened it. Everyone got closer to Sora so they could she what was contained inside. Sora quickly took the top off in one quick movement and stared at the two items that was inside it. There was an envelope and a Palpa. Taking the envelope, he opened it and found two notes inside.

Palpa- Palpa is a fruit that can only be found on Destiny Island. It is something a person gives another and hopes that its legend is true and their love will last for a life time.

O

ne of the notes had Sora's name on the front and the other had Ryoko's. Taking his, he placed Ryoko's back in the box and began reading his. The note said:

Dear Sora,

I am sorry about what happened to Ryoko, it was my fault. There is another note and a Palpa for Ryoko. Just Im sorry gift. Just to let you know, do not read the note to Ryoko, 'Cause of what's contained inside is something very important I think only she needs to see for now. So when she awakes, placed give her the items. Thanks.

Someone in the Organization 13

S

ora read the note twice then looked at the other note and the Palpa fruit. "That fruit can only be found on our island. Do you think it could be him?" Kairi whispered in Sora's ear. "I don't know. It could be. But what could be so important that this person doesn't want us to see right now?" he wondered.

W

hy don't you just open it and find out for yourself?" Leon asked. "No! It's for Ryoko! We can wait!" Kairi told him quickly, but blushed lightly and sat back as she cleared her throat. Sora stared at her, but nodded his head in agreement. "Right. It's hers. It's not our business." Sora explained and closed the box and placed it on Ryoko's stomach. Axel stared at them, but sighed and lent forward, placing his face in his hands. "Oh, I'll go get that ice now." Leon said and left to get the ice.

S

ora watched him as he left then looked back down at Ryoko. "She..." Axel muttered. Sora and Kairi looked over at him. "She said I was apart of this family..." he whispered in his hands. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then smiled and looked back at Axel. "Well it's true. If Ryoko trusts you enough to call you family, then you are." Kairi tried to explain to him.

A

xel looked up at her and sighed and looked back down at the ground. Sora stared at him, but also sighed. "Yeah, she's right. Your apart of this family now." Sora told him with a small smile. Axel looked back up at him, "Roxas..." he whispered. "Ugh. How many times do..." Sora began yelling, but sighed and tilted his head down. "Roxas is your other half." Axel told him softly. Sora's head snapped up.

W

hat!" he asked quickly. "Roxas is the other half of you. You nobody. Remember when you got turned into a Heartless? Well that's when Roxas was born. He was the 12th in the Organization 13." Axel finally explained to Sora. Sora stared at him, but down at the ground. "So what happened to him?" he asked.

H

e's inside you now. He was put in you so you could awaken from that deep sleep of yours." Axel explained. "He was my only friend I had." he told Sora and titled his head down sadly. "But then Ryoko came and well... I still miss Roxas though." Axel whispered. Ryoko groaned lightly and opened her eyes. Axel gasped and sat down next to her quickly. Ryoko looked around although her vision was a little blurry.

B

linking a few times, she was able to clear her vision and she stared at Axel. "What happened?" she asked and slowly sat up, but quickly caught the box that fell off her stomach. "What is this?" she asked them as she stared at the blue box. "It's for you. We don't know who it's from." Sora explained to her and smiled gently.

H

ow are you feeling?" Axel asked her. Ryoko stared at the box, but then up at Axel. "Im okay." she told him and threw her legs over the side of the couch. "Thanks for helping me you guys. I'll... ah be on the roof so I can get some air..." she muttered at them. Slowly, she got up and held onto the blue box as she tried to keep her balance.

A

xel stood up with her. "Let me help you. It's the least I can do for putting you in this condition." Axel told her and refused his help, but gave up. Axel placed one of her arms around his neck and had her lean most of her weight on him as they walked to the front door. Sora and Kairi watched them as they walked to the front door.

S

ora looked back down at his note and read it once more. "Could it really be Riku? But if it is... then why id he show up all of a sudden?" he asked as he stared at the note, but up at Kairi. "I dunno. Maybe something happened." Kairi told him and sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. Sora stared at her, but then back at his note and just stared at it. "Riku..." he muttered softly and sighed.

A

xel wrapped his arms around Ryoko and jumped up into the roof. Letting her go, she sat down on the edge. Letting her legs dangle off the side, she placed the box on her lap. "I'll be on the tree over there if you need me. Call me when you want to go back inside." he told her. Ryoko looked up at him and nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you." she told him and looked back down at the box.

A

xel stared at her, but turned around and jumped off the roof and onto the tree that was in front of Sora's window. Sitting down, he kept his eyes on Ryoko. Ryoko continued to stare at the box, but took a deep breath and slowly opened it. Her eyes widening as she stared at the Palpa. Reaching in the box, she grabbed the note and fruit. Placing the fruit on her lap, she opened the note and read it quickly.

The note said:

Dear Ryoko,

I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, but you must stop looking for me. I don't want you to get harmed. Where I am... there's no way you can save me. Stay at Sora's. You'll be safe there. The fruit is specially for you. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. We may not be together anymore, but I will always be in the shadows keeping an eye on you. Be good Ryoko and goodbye.

...Riku...

R

yoko stared at the note. Reading it over again, her hand fell to her side. Staring at the ocean, tears began to form in her eyes. "It's... it's going to rain." she muttered to herself and quickly crumpled the note in her hand. Grabbing the Papla, she stared at it and tilted her head down, some of her tears falling onto the fruit. Axel watched her, clenching his fists tightly as he forced himself to stay still. The person in black that was on the roof, was standing in front of Sora's house; staring up at Ryoko. Tilting it's head down, it turned and walked into a vortex that appeared behind it.

... TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
